A Magical Time For Some
by minorians
Summary: Alexandria's father died and she will be reunited with her mother and sister she didn't know about. Also they are both witches and she grew up a muggle. She just wants her old life back, but can a certian red head change her mind?


**My first HPfic i think i will stick to but to let you know this is not based around the life of harry potter at all. It is about a girl i made up. K? ok then.**

_**Disclamer I don't own HP**_

* * *

Alexandria lived an average life in the city with her father. He never did tell her why he left her mother but she didn't want to intrude on his personal thoughts anyway. That all changed until one night. Her father was walking home from work at the accounting office when a gang fight broke out and he was stuck in the crossfire. He died of five gunshots to the chest, that's when Alexandria learned about her mother, and the twin sister she never knew she had. 

The night her father never showed up after work, a knock came at her door, she opened it hoping to see her father with a forgotten house key, but to no avail. A woman stood in the doorway wearing a navy blue business suit and her blonde hair in a tight bun.

"Alexandria Roth?" She asked looking over her square glasses.

"Yes that's me" She replied getting more anxious by the second.

"I don't know how to tell you this. Maybe you would like to sit down" She said motioning to the plaid blue couch behind her in the apartment cluttered with newspapers books and cut out magazine articles. Alexandria nodded and cleared a space on the couch for the two of them to sit.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alexandria asked wanting to put off the seemingly bad news as long as possible.

"No thank you, I'm fine." After several long moments of silence the woman spoke,

"Would you please come sit next to me" She said patting the seat cushion next to her, as she did a puff of dust erupted from the couch and made the woman sneeze a dainty little sneeze.

"Sorry me and my dad don't clean much" She said handing her a tissue.

"Actually your father is what I'm here about," The woman said faintly blowing her nose in the tissue.

"Is there something wrong? What happened tell me!" Alexandria said breathing heavy.

"Well your father...your father...I'm sorry but your father was caught in the cross-fire of a gang fight. He died from gunshots to the heart" Her world just collapsed around her, she already had to mother now with no father and no living relatives she had do where to go, she wanted to start crying then she suddenly felt a presence telling something to her. It was her father

"Darling I'm sorry I had to leave you like this with no good-byes but you will be shown very amazing things that will surprise me, they surprised me too. I love you." She wiped the single tear on her face because she no longer felt like crying but her voice was still shaken when she asked,

"What am I going to do? I'm only thirteen" The woman turned to her and in a happy yet sad voice because she did not know what Alexandria's response would be,

"You will be moving in with your mother and sister in England." She felt lost for breath

"I have a sister?" The woman nodded

"Yes apparently you do, I will leave you until tomorrow morning then I will come to pick you up and to take you to the airport" She stood and shook Alexandria's hand. But Alexandria was so overcome with emotion the handshake turned into a hug.

"Thank you," Alexandria said as she opened the door to let her leave.

Alexandria walked into her fathers room and collected things she would want to remember him by, his broken watch that he didn't have time to get fixed, his tie that he bought just so he could never wear it, and the scarf she made him with dark blue yarn for Christmas. Then she headed to her own room and went through her closet picking out things she knew she would never wear again and put the rest in the large suitcase her father saved for business trips. After eating a TV dinner she went back to her room not bothering to turn off the lights and slumped onto her bed and soon fell asleep as a single tear escaped her eyelid.

* * *

**Yeah i know short emo and where is all the magic? well that will come in later chapters. I was thinking about aproching this as one day is one chapter, eh maybe not, oh well please review!**


End file.
